Soccer Love
by JJ Ichiro
Summary: "Bento? Untuk Sasuke-kun? Ha! Yang benar saja, Sasuke-kun itu butuh asupan yang bergizi, bukan makanan kampung seperti ini. " / "Rasa lelahku hilang saat melihat kalian bersamaku. Terima kasih. " / Happy reading
Dislaimer 'NARUTO'

Belong to

Masashi Kishimoto

Story JJ Ichiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Ooc mungkin? Typo, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan dan keslahan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak suka? Tidak usah baca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai memasuki stadion Konoha. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya menatap apa yang sudah dibawanya untuk orang yang begitu spesial di hatinya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura bisa melihat orang yang begitu spesial di hatinya tengah memainkan bola bersama rekan-rekannya di lapangan. "Sasuke- _kun,_ " gumamnya, menatap pria bersurai hitam bernomor punggung 23 itu dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Bersemangatlah! " serunya riang.

"Ehem! "

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan Yamanaka Ino, wanita bersurai pirang panjang yang menatapnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. 'Kapan wanita ini menghampirinya? ' batin Sakura.

"Kau ini siapa? " tanya wanita itu. Menatap penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku, "

"Pasti fans kan? Mau apa kemari?! Jangan menganggu, kau tidak lihat mereka sedang latihan?! " ujarnya sinis.

Sakura terdiam kemudian menatap ke tengah lapangan dimana Tim Konoha yang sedang berlatih.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk Sasuke- _kun._ " ujar Sakura menunjukkan box makan siang yang sudah dibawanya.

Wanita itu meraih box tersebut dan membukanya. Ino tertawa mengejek melihat box dari Sakura. "Bento? Untuk Sasuke- _kun?_ Ha! Yang benar saja, Sasuke- _kun_ itu butuh asupan yang bergizi, bukan makanan kampung seperti ini. " ujarnya mengejek. Memberikan kembali kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya menatap wanita di depannya. 'Wanita ini tidak sopan sekali, menghina makanannya. ' batinnya.

"Lebih baik kaupergi karena Sasuke- _kun_ tidak bisa diganggu. hus ... hus! " usirnya mengibaskan tangan angkuh.

Sakura menatap tak suka wanita itu, Ia pun memasukkan kembali bentonya ke dalam tas. "Kau sendiri, kenapa masih di sini?! " ucapnya tak kalah sengit.

Wanita itu tertawa sesaat. "Sebagai kekasih yang baik, tentu keberadaanku di sini untuk melihat kekasihku, Sasuke- _kun_ berlatih. "

Sakura terkejut. "Kekasih? "

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Sudahlah, pergi sana! " ujarnya. Menatap sinis Sakura.

Sakura mendecih sebelum keluar dari stadion. Wanita dengan surai pink asli itu menunduk sedih menatap bento yang seharusnya Ia berikan untuk Sasuke.

"Sakura ya? "

Wanita bersurai pink itu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Mizuki, penjaga gawang cadangan Konoha yang menghampirinya.

"Tidak ikut berlatih? Bukankah cederamu sudah sembuh? " ujar Sakura. Setaunya Mizuki yang sempat cedera saat Konoha bertanding melawan Oto sudah sembuh.

"Yah memang. Tapi, untuk pertandingan besok pelatih tetap menurunkan Juugo untuk penjaga gawang Konoha. Cederaku belum sepenuhnya pulih. " terang Mizuki.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Semoga saja besok tim kita bisa menang. "

Mizuki tersenyum, "Pasti. "

"Eh, apa itu? " pandangan mata Mizuki menatap tas yang dibawa Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Mizuki. "Ah, ini ... "

"Untuk Sasuke ya? " tebak Mizuki.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Tadinya iya, tapi tidak jadi. Sepertinya Sasuke- _kun_ tidak bisa diganggu ya? Mengingat pertandingannya besok. "

Mizuki mengangguk mengiyakan. "Beruntung sekali Sasuke- _kun._ Selain tampan, fansnya juga banyak. Mereka juga perhatian dengan Sasuke. Ah, sini biar aku yang memberikannya ke Sasuke. " ucap Mizuki.

Sakura menatap dengan antusias. "Benarkah? " yang mendapat anggukan dari Mizuki.

"Tentu. Aku akan memberikannya selesai dia berlatih. "

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum simpulnya. Dengan ini, bentonya tidak akan berakhir sia-sia dan sampai di tangan Sasuke. Sakura pun memberikan bentonya kepada Mizuki.

"Terima kasih banyak. "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prittt!**

Sang pelatih Hatake Kakashi menginterupsi para pemain untuk berkumpul ke tepi lapangan. Para asisten langsung memberikan minuman dan handuk untuk para pemain.

"Permainan kalian sudah cukup baik. Tetap optimis untuk mengalahkan tim Suna di kandang kita. Jangan terpengaruh skor kita yang unggul di kandang Suna. Tim yang sempat melorot ke posisi 6 bahkan bisa sampai final, tentu kita tak bisa meremehkan tim Suna. Kita harus berhati-hati " ujar Kakashi.

Shinobi Champions League memasuki babak final antara Suna vs Konoha. Meski tim Konoha unggul 3 : 0 di kandang Suna, tak menutup kemungkinan tim Suna akan membalasnya dipertandingan besok yang akan diselenggarakan di stadion Konohagakure. Tim Konoha pun optimis untuk mengalahkan tim Suna dan menjadi juara musim ini.

Kakashi sendiri sempat terkecoh dengan permainan tim Suna. Pelatih yang dijuluki si jenius ini sempat mengira tim Ame yang akan melajuju ke babak final. Namun sayang, tim yang ditunggangi pelatih Hanzou itu nyatanya kalah telak saat melawan tim Kirigakure. Tak disangka Suna yang melaju dengan sangat baik hingga ke final.

"Yah, kurasa cukup untuk latihan kita hari ini. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk pertandingan besok. " ucap Kakashi.

"Baik pelatih. "

Kakashi beranjak keluar diikuti dengan beberapa asistennya. Tampak beberapa pemain berbincang dulu, ada juga yang beranjak keluar seperti Sasuke yang diikuti Naruto, Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ bagaiman latihannya hari ini? " ujar Karin. Sepupu dari Naruto yang juga artis pemain drama yang begitu menggilai Sasuke. Bahkan mereka sempat dikabarkan berpacaran oleh beberapa media dengan beberapa kali terlihat berjalan bersama.

Sasuke meliriknya sesaat. "Biasa saja. " gumamnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Karin tersenyum kemudian berjalan di samping Sasuke.

Dari arah lorong tempat masuknya pemain, Ino menatapnya dengan sebal melihat Karin yang mencuri star dulu untuk mendekati Sasuke. Tak mau kalah, wanita yang berprofesi sebagai model sexy itu pun segera melangkah lebar menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tumben latihannya sebentar Sasuke- _kun,_ " ujar Ino mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Karin memutar bola matanya bosan mendapati model sexy bersurai pirang itu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Pertandingannya besok. Pemain tidak boleh terlalu lelah. " jawabnya kalem. Ino berseru senang dalam hati. 'Astaga, suara sexy'nya ... ' batinnya girang.

"Ah, minumlah! "

Sasuke sedikit tersentak hingga menghentikan langkahnya ketika dua wanita yang berjalan bersamanya mengulurkan 2 minuman secara bersamaan. Ia pun menatap diam 2 minuman di depannya.

Karin dan Ino saling menoleh dengan pandangan sinis.

"Kaupasti haus kan? Minumlah, " ucap Ino dimanis-maniskan.

Karin menepis lengan Ino. "Yang ini saja. Ini lebih enak dan berenergy. "

Ino menatap sebal Karin dan tidak terima karena menyingkirkan minumannya. Wanita bersurai pirang itu tak mau kalah dengan Karin dengan tetap menawari Sasuke minum.

Sasuke menatap bosan keduanya, helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa menjawab, pemain bernomor punggung 23 itu menunjukkan botol minumnya sendiri. Membuat keduanya menoleh dengan raut bengongnya.

"Sasuke! "

Sasuke menoleh diikuti Ino dan Karin. Menatap Mizuki yang berada di lorong.

"Ada titipan untukmu, aku taruh di ruang ganti. " ucap Mizuki sebelum berlalu yang ditanggapi dengan anggukkan kepala dari Sasuke. Pria itu pun berlari kecil memasuki lorong.

"Heh! Dasar cari perhatian! " cibir Ino membuat Karin menoleh.

"Memangnya kau tidak? Lihat dirimu Yamanaka, dasar! " tak mau berdebat lebih, wanita yang identik dengan surai merah panjangnya itu berlalu dari hadapan Ino. Membuat model sexy itu pun menatap sebal.

"Hihihi ... "

Mendengar suara kikikkan di belakangnya, Ino menoleh. "Kenapa?! " ucapnya sinis menatap si pelaku yang ternyata Naruto yang dari tadi memperhatikan.

"Hey, besok kami sudah harus bertanding. Jadi, lebih baik kau jangan mengganggunya, moodnya jadi buruk nanti. Tadi saja dia main kurang bersemangatnya entah kenapa. " ujar Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang memasuki lorong.

Di samping Naruto, Shikamaru menguap dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di mulutnya. "Haah ... _mendokusei,_ sepertinya setelah ini aku mau tidur saja. " gumamnya. Melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"O-oy Shikamaru tunggu! " Naruto turut menyusul.

Ino mendengus. "Dasar tukang tidur! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertandingan pun tiba. Hari dimana para fans dari kedua tim akan menyaksikan pertandingan Final Shinobi Champions Leagu, kompetisi sepakbola klub-klub profesional. Menyaksikkan siapa yang akan menjuarai Shinobi Champions Leagu di musim ini antara Konoha vs Suna yang digelar di stadion Konohagakure yang begitu megah.

Stadion Konohagakure tampak begitu ramai dengan para pendukung tim masing-masing. Hampir 20.000 fans berdiri mendukung Konoha Suasana kembali riuh saat kedua tim memasuki lapangan. Tim Konoha dengan jersey berwarna merah, bawahan hitam dengan lambang tim mereka di dada kiri.

Sementara tim Suna memakai jersey hijau garis-garis dengan bawahan putih dan lambang tim mereka di dada kiri.

Kapten dari kedua tim yakni Sabaku no Gaara dari Suna dan Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha sedang menunggu lemparan koin dari wasit siapa yang akan main lebih dulu. Dan tim Suna lah yang lebih dulu. Naruto mengangguk dan menginterupsi timnya untuk mengambil posisi masing-masing.

 **Priiit!**

Wasit meniupkan peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan.

Dari tepi lapangan tampak berdiri pelatih dari masing-masing tim. Baki pelatih tim Suna tampak begitu dingin memperhatikan timnya. Berbeda dengan Hatake Kakashi pelatih tim Konoha yang begitu tenangnya. Dengan gayanya yang memasukkan salah-satu tangannya di saku celananya, dan mata yang fokus memperhatikan anak asuhnya yang tengah bertanding, karena Kakashi percaya mereka mampu menyelesaikan pertandingan.

Untuk Konoha, Kakashi memakai formasi 4-4-2 di timnya. Dengan Juugo sebagai penjaga gawang. Untuk lini pertahanan, empat nama bek dipilih Kakashi.

Bek kanan, Yamato dan Iruka. Tegas dan kharisma keduanya, menjadi nilai lebih yang membuatnya disegani kawan maupun lawan.

Beralih ke bek tengah, ada Chouji dan Lee yang diplot menjadi pemain pilar. Kedua pemain ini memiliki tipikal permainan yang sama, yakni berani dalam duel udara maupun kontak fisik dengan lawan yang dihadapi.

Di bek kiri, Shino dan Kiba lah penguasanya. Cepat dalam merespon pergerakan bola yang masuk ke wilayah pertahanan, serta keakuratan dalam memberikan umpan jauh ke depan, dirasa cocok oleh Kakashi.

Beralih ke lini tengah, duet maut Sai dan Shikamaru. Kedua pemain ini amat piawai menyisir daerah sayap lawan untuk memberikan umpan kepada bomber. Bahkan tak jarang kedua pemain ini mencetak gol. Kolaborasi keduanya berbuah manis saat membawa Konoha menjuarai Shinobi Champions Leagua beberapa tahun lalu.

Bergeser ke gelandang tengah, Neji dan Suigetsu. Kedua pemain ini dikatakan genius, karena tak jarang gol tercipta dari umpan manis mereka.

Sampai ke posisi ujung tombak, 2 pemain andalan Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke. Cermat dalam menempatkan posisi untuk melakukan sebuah finishing, menjadi alasan mengapa kedua pemain ini tercatat sebagai pemain haus gol.

.

.

Stadion Konohagakure bergemuruh pasca melesknya tendangan Gaara yang dengan sukses menjebol gawang Juugo. Pendukung Suna bersorak. Tampak Gaara yang berhigh five dengan rekannya. Baki tampak menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Kakashi agaknya sedikit terkejut, lantaran tendangan Gaara yang begitu sukses merobek gawang Juugo. Sebelah tangan yang tersembunyi di saku terkepal. Kakashi menunjukkan raut seriusnya.

"Oy, tetap fokus, jangan lengah! " teriak Kakashi memberi instruksi kepada Ia sedikit khawatir.

Babak pertama berakhir dengan skor sementara 1 : 0 untuk Suna. Kedua pemain keluar lapangan untuk istirahat.

Begitu anak asuhnya berkumpul Kakashi kembali memberikan pengarahan kepada para pemain. Dibabak kedua jangan sampai kebobolan.

.

Babak kedua dimulai.

Masih skor sementara untuk Suna. Namun dimenit ke 65 Naruto berhasil merobek pertahanan gawang Suna lewat tendangan bebasnya. Pemain bernomor punggung 10 itu berlari sambil meneriaki namanya sendiri setelah berhasil mencetak gol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prittttt!**

Peluit panjang dibunyikan dan sorakan penonton tampak bersemangat. Final Shinobi Champions League dimenangkan oleh Konoha dengan skor 5-2 untuk Konoha. Kejayaan tim berjuluk kekuatan semangat api itu pun terulang kembali.

Konoha menjadi juara di Final Shinobi Champions League musim ini yang berhasil mengalahkan Suna.

Pada pertandingan pertama yang digelar di stadion Sunagakure, tim berjuluk kekuatan pasir itu kalah 3 : 0 di kandang sendiri minggu lalu. Dan mereka membalas di stadion Konohagakure terbilang kecil.

Benar saja, Sasuke dkk bermain menggila di depan pendukungnya sendiri. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Suigetsu menjadi pemain yang melesakkan bola bergantian untuk timnya unggul 5-2, atau 8-2 secara agregat.

.

Terlihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai membungkuk untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasih atas dukungan para fans diikuti pemain lainnya. Setelahnya mereka berhigh five dengan tim lawan sembari bertukar jersey.

Raut kekecewaan tercetak di wajah Baki yang langsung masuk ke dalam lorong tempat masuknya pemain setelah sebelumnya sempat bersalaman dengan Kakashi.

"Permainan kalian benar-benar hebat. Sangat menyenangkan bisa mencetak gol di gawang Konoha. Pertandingan malam ini sangat sulit, timku harus bekerja keras mencetak gol meski Suna harus mengakui kehebatan tim Konoha. Dipertandingan berikutnya akan kupastikan timku lah yang menang. " ujar Gaara. Meski timnya kalah, kapten Suna itu bermain sangat profesional.

Naruto tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Tentu! "

Beberapa pemain Suna menampilkan raut berbeda-beda. Ada yang biasa saja, sedih, kecewa bahkan ada yang menangis. Para pemain mengikuti sang pelatih saat selesai berhigh five.

Presdir Shinobi Champions League memasuki lapangan beserta anggotanya untuk memberikan trofi kepada sang juara yakni tim Konoha.

Presdir mengalungi setiap pemain Konoha dengan medali. Saat asiten membawa trofi, Presdir berdiri di depan bersama kapten Konoha Uzumaki Naruto untuk bersama-sama memegang trofi dan berfoto bersama.

.

Yamanaka Ino menatap sengit Karin yang juga menonton pertandingan malam ini untuk melihat Sasuke. Model sexy itu segera menuruni tribun penonton ke lapangan saat Karin lebih dulu turun ke tepi lapangan memfoto Sasuke dengan ponselnya.

Tak disia-siakan Ino turut mengeluarkan kameranya untuk memotret momen Sasuke yang kentara sekali menunjukkan raut kebahagian. Pemain bernomor punggung 23 itu beberapa kali tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton. Para wartawan juga tak mau ketinggalan meng-update berita terbaru hasil pertandingan Final Shinobi Champions League.

Dan ketika Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, senyum simpul menghiasai wajah tampannya. Membuat Karin dan Ino menghentikan aksi memotret mereka karena terkesima begitu juga dengan para fans Sasuke yang berteriak heboh meneriaki Sasuke.

Jantung Karin dan Ino serasa ingin melompat saat Sasuke melangkah ke arahnya. Ino segera merapikan penampilannya dan memasang wajah cantiknya. Sementara Karin memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Sasuke, " seru keduanya yang terpesona dengan aura yang menguar dari Sasuke.

"Kalian datang juga akhirnya, " seru Sasuke dengan senyum bahagianya.

 **Doeg'**

 **What** **the ... ?!**

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya dan malah menghampiri wanita bersurai pink di belakang Karin dan Ino. Tak sampai di situ, Ino dan Karin terkejut bukan main saat Sasuke memberikan ciuman manis untuk wanita itu, bahkan terlihat adanya pagutan diciuman mereka.

Sontak tingkah Sasuke membuat beberapa kamera menyorotnya. Para fans Sasuke khususnya wanita berteriak heboh.

"NO! "

"A-apa-apan ini?! "

"Si-siapa wanita itu, kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari Sasuke! "

Karin dan Ino ternganga dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal cool itu dengan terang-terangan mencium wanita di pinggir lapangan di tengah-tengah kemeriahan kemenangan Konoha.

Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya dan tersenyum lembut kepada wanita bersurai pink pendek itu sebelum mengambil alih balita perempuan dalam gendongan Sakura.

"BALITA SIAPA ITU?! " seru keduanya yang kembali terkejut menatap balita mungil yang digendong Sasuke.

Kepala Ino berdenyut nyeri, Ia pun merogoh tas tangannya untuk meraih tisu basahnya. Mengusap tisu basah tersebut ke wajah dan lehernya dengan gugup. "Astaga! Aku tak mau mendengar kemungkinan terburuk tentang Sasuke. "

'Please, prince Sasuke hanya untukknya. ' innernya berseru meyakinkan diri.

Karin sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Wanita berkaca mata itu menerka-nerka siapa gerangan wanita bersurai pink pendek itu.

Tak lama, Naruto datang menghampiri dan merangkul Sasuke. Bercanda dengan balita perempuan yang memakai jersey kesebelasan Konoha dalam gendongan Sasuke. Sebelum Naruto melebarkan senyumnya saat wanita bersurai biru tua panjang itu menghampiri Naruto bersama dengan putra kecil mereka. Kebahagiaan Naruto bersama sang Istri Hyuuga Hinata dan putra mereka Boruto yang berumur 4th yang datang khusus untuk mendukung Naruto dan tim Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai penyerahan trofi dan merayakan kemenangan, para wartawan segera mengerubungi para pemain Konoha untuk diwawancarai.

"Para pemain telah menunjukkan bahwa kami bersatu. Kami memiliki peluang untuk kembali menjadi juara dan itu sangat menggembirakan. Kami menjadi juara di musin ini. Saya berharap penampilan ini bisa terus berlanjut. " ujar pelati tim Konoha yang tampak bangga dan terharu dengan kemenangan Konoha.

"Dukungan dari penonton dan kalian semua juga luar biasa. Terima kasih banyak. " seru Naruto dengan bangga.

"Kami bermain bagus dan tak mengikuti permainan lawan. Kerja keras tim yang luar biasa. " sambung Sasuke yang merasa puas dengan pertandingan malam ini.

Tak mau berlama-lama di depan kamera, Sasuke memilih beranjak keluar lapangan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat akan memasuki ruang ganti, menatap diam Ino yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa, " ucapnya datar. Ino berdiri melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Wanita itu ... fans kan? Tindakanmu yang dengan tiba-tiba mencium fansmu di depan banyak orang membuatku sakit. " Ino ingat sekarang, siapa wanita yang mendapat ciuman dari Sasuke. Wanita yang pernah bertemu dengannya di stadion saat tim Konoha sedang berlatih. 'Sialan! ' batin Ino kesal.

"Fans? Dia Istriku. "

Ino tertawa, "Kau bercanda? Kaupikir aku tidak tau? Wanita itu datang saat timmu sedang latihan. Sudah pasti Dia fansmu kan, apa lagi? Besok, banyak media yang akan membahas tindakanmu tadi dan mereka pasti mengira kau itu selingkuh di belakangku. "

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Selingkuh? Aku tak merasa memiliki hubungan khusus denganmu Yamanaka. Media saja yang melebih-lebihkan hanya karena kita pernah bekerja sama saat membintangi sponsor. "

Ino menatap tak percaya apa yang barusan Ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke. "Sasuke, kaulupa kita beberapa kali pergi makan bersama? "

"Ya. Dengan manager kita masing-masing dan tentu hanya sebatas pekerjaan saja. Tolong jangan menganggap kebersamaan kita spesial. " ujar Sasuke dengan kalem.

Ino mendecih tak suka. Sebelah tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Sasuke, ponselmu bunyi! "

Sasuke menoleh menatap Neji yang memegang ponselnya di dalam ruang ganti. Setelahnya, Neji melempar ponsel Sasuke yang dengan sukses Sasuke tangkap.

Ino menatap diam Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dengan raut masamnya.

"Ah, ini. "

Ino menyipitkan matanya saat Sasuke menunjukkan ponselnya padanya. Model sexy itu pun memperjelas penglihatannya menatap potret dalam ponsel Sasuke.

Iris birunya sukses terbelalak lebar mengetahui potret foto dalam ponsel Sasuke ialah wanita bersurai pink yang entahlah Ino juga tak tau namanya, memakai gaun pengantin cantik dan di sampingnya sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke menggeser layar ponselnya dan gambar berganti dengan latar halaman rumah dengan Sasuke yang duduk di ayunan memangku balita perempuan dan wanita bersurai pink yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke dengan sebelah lengannya merangkul Sasuke mesra.

"Uchiha Sakura, istriku. Dan Uchiha Sarada, putri kami. " terang Sasuke. Sebelum beranjak masuk ke ruang ganti meninggalkan Ino yang ternganga.

"Heh! Apa kubilang, bukankah aku pernah memperingatimu? Untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke kalau tak mau sakit. Kau terlalu berlebihan sayang. Menganggap hubunganmu dan Sasuke spesial. Come on honey, Sasuke sudah punya istri dan anak. " ujar Sai yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang dengan bertelanjang dada tak lupa dengan senyuman mautnya. Jersey yang tadi dipakainya nangkring cantik di bahunya. Sai bahkan langsung ngiprit masuk ruang ganti tanpa menatap perubahan raut wajah Ino.

Sai ini dulu mantannya Ino, mereka putus karena Ino yang menolak menikah dengan Sai dengan alasan pekerjaan modelnya.

"Ternyata memang benar. Baik, kurasa perasaanku cukup sampai di sini. " gumam Karin yang ternyata mendengar percakapan Ino dan Sasuke dari tadi, namun sepupu Naruto itu memilih bersembunyi.

Tak hanya Ino yang patah hati namun Karin juga. Karena mereka sama-sama menyukai Sasuke. Karin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Ia menghormati privasi Sasuke.

"Haaah, sepertinya akan kupertimbangkan ajakan Suigetsu. Mungkin pergi dengannya tak buruk juga. " ucapnya sembari melangkah menjauhi ruang ganti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun, tolong jelaskan siapa wanita di sampingmu? "

"Apa hubunganmu dengan wanita di sampingmu itu? "

"Siapa balita itu? "

"Apa wanita itu kekasihmu yang kausembunyikan? "

"Bagaimana hubungmu dengan Ino? "

"Apa balita itu adalah anakmu dan kekasih barumu? "

Kuping Sasuke terasa panas mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari para wartawan yang mengepungnya. Lihatlah, Ia jadi kesulitan melangkah menuju mobilnya. Ditambah Sasuke juga tak ingin membuat tidur putrinya terganggu dalam dekapannya. Apalagi kilatan kamera begitu menyorotnya.

Kesal, Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wanita ini Istriku, Uchiha Sakura. Dan ini putri kami Uchiha Sarada, usianya 3th . Kami menikah resmi dan hanya orang terdekat saja yang datang di acara pernikahan kami. Sudah ya, "

Setelahnya, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia mengendong balita perempuan yang tertidur dalam dekapannya dan sebelah tangannya lagi menggenggam tangan istrinya erat. Wanita bersurai pink itu hanya menebar senyum simpul saat beberapa wartawan melontarkan pertanyaan.

Grepp.

Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil memasuki mobilnya. Malam semakin larut tapi beberapa wartawan masih gencar mewawancarainnya. Sepintas Sasuke juga melihat keluarga kecil Naruto yang lebih dulu pulang dengan mobil. Tak lama mobil Sasuke pun melaju meninggalkan stadion, mengabaikan beberapa wartawan yang masih asik memberi pertanyaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, "

"Hn? "

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah mengutak-atik ponsel dengan sebelah tangannya yang sesekali mengelus surai hitam tipis putrinya yang tertidur cantik dalam pangkuannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? "

"Apanya? " tanya balik Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel.

"Media banyak membahas tentangmu besok . " ujar Sakura pelan sembari melirik sekilas Udon, supir pribadi mereka yang tengah menyetir.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan kemudian menutup ponselnya. "Memang apa yang kau khawatirkan? "

"Aku- "

"Dengar Sakura. Media itu selalu melebih-lebihkan aku tidak suka. Aku lebih suka jika mereka bertanya mengenai sepakbola. " ujar Sasuke yang memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Lagipula, apa kau tidak risih tentang gosip itu? " tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam.

Sebelum ini, Uchiha Sasuke memang kerap kali digosipkan dekat dengan beberapa wanita cantik karena pernikahannya yang tak tercium media membuat para fans dan wartawan mengira pemain andalan Konoha itu masih sendiri.

Baru-baru ini nama Sasuke dan Ino mencuat karena beberapa kali mereka terlihat tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama pasca keduanya yang sama-sama membintangi iklan. Sasuke digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan model sexy itu.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Jadi mereka tidak lagi menggosip tentangku dan wanita lain. Aku takut menyakiti perasaanmu dengan gosip murahan itu. " ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke benar, jujur Sakura juga risih dengan beberapa wanita yang seringkali digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan suaminya. Namun Ia tetap berpegang teguh bahwa Sakura percaya bahwa Sasuke tidak akan berpaling. Dan putri kecil mereka jadi bukti betapa Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi. Maafkan aku, kau pasti lelah dengan pertandingan barusan. " ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Rasa lelahku hilang saat melihat kalian bersamaku. Terima kasih. " Sasuke meraih leher Sakura agar mendekat padanya. Ciuman di dahi yang sarat akan kasih sayang Ia berikan untuk sang istri tercinta. Sakura menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman di dahi dari Sasuke.

"Tidurmu lelap sekali sayang ... " Sakura mengelus pipi gembul putri kecilnya yang tertidur.

Sasuke turut menatap putri kecilnya juga. Ia pun menunduk dan mencium pipi gembul Sarada. Sakura menatap 2 orang yang sangat berarti baginya dengan senyum bahagianya.

.

.

.

.

.

Perasaanku dan Sakura saling terhubung, kita punya kenangan dan perasaan satu sama lain. Dan Sarada, putri kecil kami adalah bukti cinta kami berdua.

\- Uchiha Sasuke -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

Thanks buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fic abal ini. Sampai jumpa di fic saya berikutnya ...

Salam manis dari saya,

JJ Ichiro.


End file.
